Tomb Raider: The Plane Crash
by JCBOY
Summary: This explains what happened after Lara's plane crashed in Nepal.


Lara and her mother were on a plane, which was taking them back to Croft Manor. They were reading a book on Yetis'.

"Just because no one's ever caught one, doesn't mean there not real" said Lara. "That is very true; but perhaps they don't wish to be found. I've heard there rather fierce" replied Lady Croft. "Yeti only look fierce, they probably don't like being so cold all the time. I shouldn't like it either" said Lara. "You never have to be cold my Lara; if you don't want to be" replied Lady Croft.

Lara, who was looking out the window, spotted fire!

"Look!" yelled Lara.

Just then, the plane jerked upward, which sent Lara and Lady Croft flying out of their seats.

"Henry, what's happening?" asked Lady Croft.

Lara ran over to the window and looked out. She saw that one of the wings where on fire. Lady Croft grabbed her, put her on one of the seats, and fastened her seat belt. Lady Croft was knocked into a seat and she fastened her own seatbelt.

"Are we going to crash?" asked Lara. "Not unless it's absolutely necessary" replies her mother.

Just then, one of the seats came flying from the back of the plane; and went into the cockpit. The pilot lost control of the plane, and he tried to pull it up.

"Close your eye's darling" said Lara's mother. "I don't want to close my eyes" replied Lara.

The plane all of a sudden crashed, the windows broke, and snow filled the cockpit. The crash had knocked Lara and Lady Croft to the ground. Lara woke up several minutes later, and walked over to her mother.

"Mother, wake up" said Lara.

Her mother slowly got up, and hugged Lara.

"Are you alright darling?" asked Lady Croft. "My head hurts" said Lara. Lara's mother gave Lara's head a kiss and said "It'll be alright. Let's get out of here".

They walked over to one of the doors at the side of the plane. Lady Croft tried to open it, but she had no luck. Lara ran toward the door and shouldered it open. The door broke, and Lara fell into the snow. Lady Croft got out of the plane and helped Lara up.

"That was very good" said Lady Croft. "Thank you" replied Lara.

Lara looked around and noticed that the plane crashed right at the edge of a cliff.

"We're lucky" said Lara. "Yes we are. But those poor pilots died" replied Lady Croft. "Let's try and get out of here" said Lara.

Lady Croft looked around and spotted a monastery in the distance. She pointed at it.

"We can go there" said Lady Croft. "Good idea, mother" replied Lara.

They both started walking toward the monastery. Lara did her best not to tire out.

"Hopefully, we'll be able to find a way to call daddy so he can pick us up" said Lara. "I hope so" replied Lady Croft.

They continued to walk with out saying a word.

A few hours later, they arrived at the monastery. Lady Croft walked around and decided to build a fire.

"Lara, look around for some wood for the fire" said Lady Croft.

Lara nodded and walked toward a door. She entered it and walked forward. She saw several very large rocks. She touched one of them, and they opened up and there was a green light. Lara quickly stepped away from it. She walked toward a sword which was in a stone. She walked over to it and without thinking, she pushed it in.

"Lara, did you find anything for the fire" asked Lady Croft.

Just then, a gigantic circle came out of the ground and a green portal opened.

"What, what is it?" asked Lady Croft. "There's something in the light" replied Lara. Lady Croft walked toward the portal and said "stay here". "What, who are you?" asked Lady Croft. "What? What about my daughter? She meant no harm!" continued Lady Croft.

Lara, who was very nervous, looked around. She was thinking of being in her cozy home with her mother and father, playing games. Just then, Lady Croft yelled "Oh god! No!" and pulled the sword out. A green light appeared, and as soon as it was gone, Lara's mother was gone.

"Mother!" exclaimed Lara. Lara walked over to the journal which was on the ground. Lara looked at it, pocketed it and left. "I have to find some way to call father. It's so cold though. I'll build a fire, and then start my journey tomorrow morning" said Lara to herself.

Lara looked around and collected small pieces of wood for the fire. She rubbed it against a rock, and a few moments later, there was fire! Lara put her hands close to it, and rubbed them together. Lara still felt cold. She flashed back to when her mother said "You never have to be cold my Lara, if you don't want to be". Lara closed her eyes, and lie down.

Lara woke up a few hours later, and heard growling. She turned around, and spotted Yeti! There were two Yetis coming toward Lara! Lara started to run, but they were going way too fast for her. Lara ran back into the monastery, and there was a big pit. There was a bridge that led to the other side. Lara stepped onto the bridge, ran to the other side. The Yetis were still on the bridge, so Lara looked around, grabbed a sharp rock, and cut the bridge. The Yetis fell into the pit.

"That was close" said Lara.

Lara exited the monastery and made her way back to the plane. A little while later, she was there. She went inside and locked closed the plane door. She tried to get into the cockpit, but it was filled with snow. Lara moved some of the snow, and entered. Inside, the pilot was gone. Lara saw a map; she picked it up. It showed a village, which was far away.

"I guess I'll have to walk to the village" said Lara. She sighed, and then she left the cockpit.

She worked her way out of the plane, until she felt snow. She looked up, and saw snow falling. She continued to walk, until the snow got heavier.

"A blizzard!" yelled Lara.

There was snow everywhere, and Lara couldn't see where she was going. She put the map into her pocket. The wind blew Lara's scarf away. Lara ran toward it, and grabbed it. She started to run toward a cave, but her map blew out.

"I can't lose the map!" exclaimed Lara.

She ran toward where the map went, and soon she caught up with it. She was running, and then she slipped. She had slipped on ice. Lara saw the map up ahead, so she walked over to it. She grabbed it, and pocketed it. Just then, Lara heard a crackling noise.

"I wonder what that is" said Lara to herself.

She started walking, and the thin ice she was on, cracked. She started to run away, but the ice broke and Lara fell into the cold water. She didn't know how to swim! Lara grabbed the ice and tried to pull up, but she had no use. Lara could feel a cold tear coming down her face.

"I'm only nine, and I'm not going to die now!" said Lara.

With all of her might, Lara managed to pull herself up. She was so cold! Lara heard the ice cracking, so she quickly ran to the edge of the ice and jumped. She landed on the cold snow.

For the next few moments, all Lara could hear was the noise of the wind, and the crackling of her teeth.

Lara woke up a little while later. She put her hand in her pocket and took out the map. Lara got up and tried to follow it.


End file.
